


Lucida Sans Unicode

by Asterxsk



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterxsk/pseuds/Asterxsk
Summary: uh, a little thing for my oc Lucida ? i'm bad at summaries hhhh





	Lucida Sans Unicode

**Author's Note:**

> i was rummaging through some old stuff and i came across this old thing i wrote for my skele oc and i thought, ' well fuck i can make this better' and so here we are

 

   The monsters were finally out of the Underground. It was peaceful now, and Toriel definitely appreciated the calmness the night provided. It was beautiful, the stars glimmering in the dark blue sky. She smiles and walks into Frisk's room, the opened doorway allowing warm light from the corridor to spill onto the floor and engulf the dark room. In her hands was a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie, she had only made it moments ago and it was cool enough to be eaten. Frisk was already asleep but they had and odd habit of waking up just minutes after falling asleep. Toriel always wondered why, worrying for their health but had never pressed the issue. She kneels down and gently places the plate of pie on the soft rug she made for Frisk a while back. Toriel stands up quietly and straightens her aloof posture. She smiles once more, whispers a goodnight, and leaves, returning the room back to it's darkness.

* * *

   The room was eerily silent, the blankets shuffled a little before Frisk stood up from the covers, revealing their bright red eyes and wide grin. Their eyes glinted in the dark. Dropping down from the bed, Frisk no- _**Chara**_ , knelt and reached under the bed, patting for the kitchen knife they had hidden a while back. Once they found it, they started towards the door but paused in their steps. The window had opened and a gust of wind blew through the room, making Chara shiver with unease. Sitting on the ledge there was a figure, the light from the moon shadowed their face.

  " 'Sup kid, haven't seen you in quite a while. What's up?" Their voice was deep, but it sounded slightly feminine. Chara didn't move and only sparred a glance towards the window. The air in the room was tense, the feeling of magic rising in the air. Chara scoffed, but didn't respond to the mysterious person inquiries."Don't wanna talk 'eh? 'S alright, I didn't come here to chit-chat anyway," Their head turned a little," Y'know, would've thought that even if you died as a child, you'd still grow mature in the afterlife, what ever that would be. Could've fooled me, but I guess you're still a child, _Chara_." That seemed to catch Chara's attention as they sneered at the figure, realization finally settling in.

  " What are you even doing here, I thought you died a long time ago along with that stupid scientist."

  " Come on _buttercup_ , you know I don't stay in one place. Better yet, timeline." The figure chuckled. The old nickname didn't do good for Chara, it only further fueled their irritation. They huffed.

  " Hmph, I suppose so, you could never stay still. That doesn't explain why you're here-", A chill ran down Chara's spine. The figure fully turned to look over at them. Well as much as they could, they didn't really have eyes. The person was a skeleton, her blank eyesockets eerily staring right into Chara's eyes and soul. She wasn't smiling.

  "You know why I'm here 'C," She sighs," Why can't you leave them alone, why not bother the bad people instead of the good? Make them atone for their sins, I know you don't like humans, or monsters for that matter. " Chara glared at the skeleton, and scoffed again.

  " No, their stupid business doesn't involve me, much less entertain. You've never stopped me before, why now?" A flash of sadness appeared in their eyes. The skeleton grimaced.

  " _**Chara**_." The skeleton's hands glowed, and a dot of light appeared in their right eyesocket, flashing a dark blue for a second. Chara flinched at the sudden feeling of the familiar magic, a couple drops of tears forming at the corners of their eyes. The knife they had gripped so tightly slipped from their hand, they didn't make a move to retrieve it. The skeleton finally stood from her place at the windowsill and walked over to the knife. She picked it up and it pulsated a moment in her hands before disappearing completely, leaving no trace of it ever existing in the first place. Chara's shoulders hunched and their hands balled into fists. They glared up at the skeleton, some stray tears rolling down their rosy cheeks.

" You're gonna regret ever messing with me _**Lucida**_. " They shut their eyes and their face relaxed as Frisk's body started to collapse. But Lucida was faster and caught the child in her bony arms before they could fall to the ground. She gently set them down in their bed and covered them up with the light blue blanket. Lucida smiled and wiped the tears from Frisk's eyes, their mouth twitched into a small smile. She hummed and backed away from the child's bed, already walking towards the window. The smell of the pie that lied on the ground still intact made her stop in her tracks. Lucida turned and her eyesocket widened as she gaped at the slice of pie on the floor.

  " Sorry kiddo but i'm gonna have to tax you, the queen's pie is something I can't pass up." Lucida stayed to eat the pie and left after she was done, leaving the window open so that the soft moonlight could illuminate the room. _Frisk had slept in that day_.

**Author's Note:**

> i think i might write some more things about story for Lucida but uh, i dont think it's anytime soon.


End file.
